Doing it for You
by Zelkina Blackheart
Summary: Andi pushed herself time and time again to get to the pinnacle of the business, all to impress Roman Reigns. But when she finally got to the top, he didn't want to know. Chris Jericho is watching his friend suffer, and finds himself picking up the pieces and trying to figure out how he really feels about his friend in the process.
1. Chapter 1

Andi knelt on the mat, the WWE belt in her hands. John Cena sat against a ring post, watching as she slowly got to her feet, a hand being held aloft as she was again signalled the winner of the bout. The girl had put herself through hell, figuratively and literally, taking him on in a Hell in a Cell match back in October the year prior. And here John sat, the first week of January 2017, and he'd just lost his belt to Andi. He could see Roman Reigns watching on, applauding with the crowds as she made her way to a turnbuckle, climbed it and held the belt high. The crowd roared its approval as one. Andi got down, and wiped a trickle of blood and sweat from her forehead, before getting a microphone.

"Hey…Roman...I just need you to know something. I did this for you." She said, beaming. John was now standing and he found himself smiling as she looked down at the man, waiting as he got a microphone.

"For me?" He asked, incredulous. "You put yourself through hell and back, you pushed yourself to the absolute pinnacle of the business…for me?"

"I…well I wanted to impress you." She said as he got up and stood on the apron.

"Well consider me impressed." Roman replied.

"I wanted to show you that I'm worth being your girl."

"That's nice and all…but no." The crowds instantly turned on the boos as Andi's face, so full of glee and hope, took on a look that said she was in more than just physical pain.

"No? " She asked, her voice cracking as she did so. John took a few steps forwards and stood nearby as Roman uttered his fatal blow.

"No, because I don't want to be with you." Roman said, before jumping down from the apron.

"But I did all this for you! Not for me, for you!" she exclaimed, pain coming fast to the surface.

"I hate to break it to you, but you wasted your time." He said, before dropping the mic and walking out of the arena. John held on to her as she fell to her knees, and knelt next to her as she burst in to tears, the droplets of sadness dripping on to the gold that she had won that evening.

John had brought her to medical, and gotten her seen to. It all made sense now, he realised. Why she had eagerly put her name forwards for every chance, everything that would bring the women's division back to the heights it used to be when stars like Lita and Trish Stratus graced the ring. Andi had wanted to show Roman she was something special, that she had that spark, that little something that he would maybe see was worth more than a casual affair. Ever since Wrestlemania 2016, she had pushed, and pushed, and pushed. At house shows, she was the one pulling out the daring moves, the ladder top dives. She did the cage matches, the street fights. It paid off, because the crowds were clamouring on the TV tapings for her, asking where she was, why wasn't she there. Steph and Hunter had listened, and back in September, brought her on TV. She was given a shot the Monday after Night of Champions to get a match at Hell in a Cell against John Cena. And John had to hand it to her, he was duly impressed. She handled herself well, she made the crowds her own with a flick of the hair and a swing of her fists. And it had all lead to getting a match with John, and him losing his WWE belt to her. And all that, had simply been so she could impress Roman Reigns. He felt his heart ache for her as she was given the all clear, and allowed to leave. Clearly, he wasn't feeling the same way.

It was further proven when they went to leave that night. John had offered to take her back to the hotel, as she had arrived with Roman. Roman was waiting in the car park for Dean as the two came out, Andi clearly heartbroken.

"Did you really mean what you said?" She asked. Her voice was cracking despite these being the first words she said. "That I wasted my time? That what we had was nothing?"

"We didn't have anything to begin with." Roman said with a cold voice.

"We didn't have anything?!" Andi exclaimed. "We stayed at each other's houses, we went out together, we SLEPT together! That's a little more than a regular booty call, Reigns!" Andi held out a hand, gesturing as she spoke.

"Well, you clearly read more in to it than I did."

"Read more in to it? I did this FOR YOU. To impress you! I wanted you to be proud of me. Fuck, I LOVED YOU!" Andi found herself yelling as he walked away. Roman paused, his shoulders sunk a little as he turned his head.

"But I never loved you." He said, just loud enough for her to hear as he walked away. John involuntarily cringed for her, and decided to get her back to the hotel.

When they got back to the hotel, he was surprised to see Hunter and Chris Jericho waiting in the lobby.

"We'll take it from here, John. Thanks for taking care of her." Hunter said as Jericho put an arm around her shoulders, looking at her in concern.

"Anytime, Hunter. Anytime."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed my latest offering! Don't forget to leave a review if you did xx Zelkina


	2. Chapter 2

Andi sat in a chair in Hunter's hotel suite. Her face hurt from the crying, her mind was whirling both from the nights events and a suspiciously strong glass of something Hunter had handed her as soon as they got in the room.

"Now. If I know you, Andi, and I think I know you quite well, you're pretty angry right now. Its ok, Steph's gone to the car to get my mp3 player for you to listen to some Motorhead, better than draining my phone battery. We all know it's your go to music when you're angry. But, I have to say it…I told you so." Hunter said, leaning forwards, resting his forearms on his knees as he sat in the chair. "We both did."

"I know…but I thought…I thought that," Andi sniffed hard, one hand still clutching her belt. She hadn't released her grip on it since she'd been given it. She sobbed again, wiping her eyes.

"That he loved you, or that he'd come to love you?" asked Chris, putting an arm around her shoulders in a comforting gesture. Andi nodded, another sniff echoing around the room as Steph came back in with her husband's mp3 player and a small, portable speaker.

"I thought that if I showed him what I could do, he'd be impressed enough to come to love me, that I was worth everything he could give to a potential girlfriend. That he'd…he'd see me as his girl."

"You stupid idiot," Chris said softly as he pulled her head to his shoulder, then leaning his own head against hers. "You know he has eyes for himself only."

"I…I know. I thought I could get past it, now look at what a mess I'm in. I have to give Cena his rematch, probably at the Royal Rumble let's face it. We all know Roman is in the running for the title after him. I don't even want to be in the same state as him, never mind the ring. And I'll probably have to face him at whatever pay per view we have in February, just because I thought I'd impress him." She sniffed as the sound of Lemmy's gravelly voice filled the room.

"To echo my late friends sentiments…fuck him." Hunter said with a smile, making Andi laugh. "Ok, so you already did that. But you know what I mean. It's his loss. There are at least ten people in the locker room who'd give their right arm for a date with you."

"Ooh, oooh, me first!" Chris said, holding his arm up like a child in school. Andi laughed some more and wiped her eyes.

"Ok, so I don't pay him the time of day anymore, I get it. But what about the belt? The title matches? Wrestlemania? John already said he didn't want to headline mania again, that's why he's sposed to challenge me for a rematch at the rumble. I know I need to win there, but after that, it's Roman all the way to Wrestlemania. What am I going to do?"

"Don't worry. We'll figure it all out." Steph said sitting on the arm of the chair next to her husband. "One way or another it's going to be ok"

Across the hotel, Roman was being read the riot act by several wrestlers.

"I can't even begin to explain how much of a dick you were tonight Roman." Dolph Ziggler said as he leant back in his seat. The bar they were in was empty apart from WWE staff and roster members, giving Roman the perfect chance to have himself ripped a new asshole.

"That girl opened up to you, and showed us all what she was prepared to do for someone she loved, and you basically shat all over her." Sheamus said with a shake of the head.

"Thank you very much, everyone, I am well aware how much of a dick I am at this moment in time. I didn't deal with it in quite the way I had intended to deal with it," Roman said, his bottle of beer in his hands. He had tried and failed several times to either leave, or have the seat he was in absorb him whole, and neither had happened.

"You mean "I didn't mean to be such a fucking asshole" Right?" Dean said, ignoring the glare he was getting from his brother.

"Things got too heavy too fast…I meant to tell her about two weeks ago, but she was so…psyched up about her match with John, I couldn't tell her. I didn't want to throw her off, it was the biggest match of her career. I didn't know the reason she did it all was to impress me. Yes Seth, I get it, I'm an asshole," he added, turning to his friend and pre-empting his insult. Seth raised an eyebrow to indicate he wasn't sure he believed him. "I just…I don't want a relationship right now…not a serious one anyway. I'm more concerned with my career, y'know?"

"I get where you're coming form, Roman." Said the voice of The Undertaker, who had been silent throughout so far. "I really do. However, your actions were on camera tonight. It's going to be a storyline, like it or not, especially leading up to Wrestlemania. And you handled it like a grade a asshole."

"If The Undertaker says you're an asshole, you really are an asshole," Big Cass said, and those present agreed with him, making Taker chuckle and Roman grimace, before burying his head in his arms.

* * *

Walking in to the arena the next day, Roman found himself backed in to a wall by Chris Jericho. Normally, he'd be fine with sending the shorter man flying with a well placed shove, but he knew an angry Chris Jericho, and this wasn't the angry Chris Jericho he was used to.

"You've got some fucking nerve, Reigns."

"I do?"

"Damn fucking right you do. You broke that poor girl's heart last night." Chris said with a snarl, and it was then Roman realised something.

"Fuck, Jericho, if you liked her, you should have said so yourself."

"Like her? What?"

"I should have seen it before now, did I step on toes?" Roman asked.

"Now you listen to me you jumped up little shit…"

"I'm taller than you…"

"I don't care just let me threaten you damn it!" Chris yelled. There was a pause, and then both men burst out laughing. Neither could be angry at the other for long. There was a moment of silence as the pair regained their composure and the two sat down on nearby equipment boxes, and then began to talk again.

"Seriously, Roman…Andi is so, so hurt right now." Chris said, shaking his head. Roman's shoulders dropped as he nodded his head sadly.

"I know. I said to the guys last night I let it go too far, too fast. I thought…well…I thought she was just looking for fun, like me. Not really looking for anything serious." Roman shook his head. "I guess I was wrong."

"And the fact she will face you if she retains is not good for her, or for you, quite honestly. It's killing her. I don't know what Hunter and Steph are going to do."Chris said as Roman leant back against the wall, a hand in his hair.

"Well… she's good friends with you, right? What if I lose my shot to you? Can't you do it instead?"

"Good idea, but that's still not going to sort out the situation we've got here."

"Yeah, I know. I was hoping to find her and try put it right." Chris looked at Roman as if he was carrying the bubonic plague, and then shook his head.

"I'm not sure if you're brave or stupid right now. She's half torn between begging you for a chance, and ripping your fucking head off." Roman laughed.

"Truthfully, I think all the guys in the locker room would like her to do that right now." He said, before explaining what had been said the night before. Chris said he agreed with them, called Roman a stupid idiot, and told him he was going on the list. He then told him he'd bring him to speak to Andi.

Which, Chris realised, he couldn't decide if it was a good idea, or a bad one. He watched through the glass doors with Triple H as Andi and Roman talked out their issues, as best they could considering. And cringed as she slapped him hard.

"That looked like it hurt." Hunter said, wincing as Roman put a hand to his jaw.

"That's cause it did." Chris replied. He then told Hunter about everything Roman had said to him, including the offer to lose his title shot to Chris so that it wouldn't hurt Andi any more than it had done. Hunter made a face as if to say it was a plausible idea, but he'd need to discuss it with Steph, and see if it was a possibility, and it would entirely depend on if she could even retain the belt against John Cena. The unspoken question hung in the air however. With her motivation for fighting clearly not interested, could she even do it?

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! don't forget to leave a review if you did. Zelks xx


End file.
